1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to visual media and methods of manufacture thereof, having an image on each of two sides and through which a user can see without seeing an image on the other side of the visual media. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a visual media produced by creating holes in the visual media after an image has been placed on each side of the visual media.
2. History of the Related Art
Point-of-purchase graphics used, for example, by retailers are often large (e.g., 40″×80″) but can also be small (e.g., 8″×10″). They can, for example, adhere to windows in places such as malls or free-standing stores, hang in stores or other businesses, be attached to fixtures, or hang in windows.
The retail graphics industry has three distinct segments—design, manufacturing, and distribution. In a typical process, a printer receives an image design in a digital format. The printer then takes the design in digital format and prints images of the design onto a piece made of one or more of a variety of materials, such as fabric, paper, boards, plastics, or vinyls. Once the piece has been printed on, it is usually distributed to a customer's store or to a distribution center.
Manufacturing of retail graphics is generally segmented into two technology types—screen printing and digital printing. Screen printing is an older technique that is very labor-intensive. In contrast, digital printing is a newer technology that is rapidly taking over the screen-printing segment.
Graphic advertising may be placed, for example, on the side of bus or taxi windows so that an advertising message can be seen from the outside and, at the same time, an occupant of the taxi or bus can see out. In a typical case, such as an application on buses or taxis, a graphic is present on one side and a black film is present on the other side.